<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s probably alright by pencilash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693991">It’s probably alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash'>pencilash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, You should just assume Tsukishima and Hinata have ADHD in any fic I write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima comes home from work to find Kageyama crying in bed and doubts his ability to comfort his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s probably alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima is surprised to see a pair of shoes in the doorway when he gets home from his classes, as he’s typically the first one home. He drops his belongings on the couch and does a quick survey of the apartment, seeing no one. He heads down the hall and sees their bedroom door wide open. Curled up on the bed in a mountain of blankets is Kageyama, judging from the small tuft of black hair sticking out of the comforter. </p><p>What is he doing home this early? Is he sick? Tsukishima steps a little closer and peers into the room, not wanting to wake him if he’s sleeping off an illness. Upon inspection, he notices that the blanket mound is trembling, and he can hear shaky breaths being drawn.</p><p>Crap, he’s crying. Concern floods his body, but he doesn’t move from his spot. He dismisses the thought as it comes, but he can’t help but ask why it had to be him home first, not one of the others. He’s terrible at this comforting thing, and he’s especially terrible at comforting Kageyama. They’re good at talking about volleyball and tormenting Hinata together, not talking about their feelings or climbing all over each other like the other three do. </p><p>What do you even do when someone is crying? He tries to think of what he wants when he cries, but he really doesn’t do it that often and certainly not in the presence of others. Maybe a hug? Hinata likes hugs. Should he say something? What if-?</p><p>His internal conflict is interrupted by a particularly loud sniffle and a soft voice.</p><p>“Kei?” Kageyama’s wavering voice emerges from the blanket pile on the bed.</p><p>Tsukishima creeps over to where Kageyama is curled up, and again hesitates. Where does he put his hands? What is he supposed to say? His face must show his apprehension, because two arms reach out and pull him down onto the mattress. After a moment of shock, Tsukishima slides into the space Kageyama made for him and faces his boyfriend. </p><p>Kageyama looks at him for a moment before his eyes fill with tears again and he buries his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder and shakes. Well, that answers some of his questions. Tsukishima gently places his hands on Kageyama’s back and curls in towards his boyfriend’s shivering body. He pulls the blanket back over them and they lay tangled together as Kageyama’s sobs begin to calm. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this, Hitoka and Tadashi should be home soon and they can probably help you better,” he says when most of his boyfriend’s cries have turned to sniffles.</p><p>Kageyama lifts his head and wipes his face on his arm before looking at Tsukishima, slightly perplexed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He didn’t really expect that answer, but nerves keep his mouth moving.</p><p>“I just mean, uh, they’re a lot better at this comfort thing and you’d probably prefer them instead of me, I don’t really know what to do or how to make you feel better and-”</p><p>Kageyama interrupts him again.</p><p>“But I do feel better.”</p><p>It’s Tsukishima’s turn to be perplexed.</p><p>“You do? But I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did. You got in bed with me and let me cry. That’s all I really wanted.” He gives a small smile, which would be comforting if his face wasn’t swollen and covered in tear tracks. </p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima isn’t completely convinced, but Kageyama seems satisfied. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, just to be safe. He feels like that’s what one of his more personable partners would ask.</p><p>“No, that’s okay, it’s nothing serious. Can we keep doing this?” Kageyama looks really worn out from his ordeal, and his drooping eyelids make it very easy for Tsukishima to agree. He pulls Kageyama closer and buries his face in his hair. Kageyama wiggles closer and presses a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s neck, and he nearly melts.</p><p>He still doesn’t think he’s very good at the whole comforting thing, but the warmth of the blankets and Kageyama’s soft breathing drown out his insecurities, and he figures it’s probably alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>